


jewel beyond compare

by SkyRose



Series: Queer Literature Quotes Prompt Table [2]
Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie as the Island Princess (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, Shipwrecks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Princess Luciana finds herself stranded on an island with a strange blonde girl.





	jewel beyond compare

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the square "shipwrecked" for h/c bingo as well as a fill for the femslashficlets queer literature prompts.
> 
> Then they took the last step together, and when she kissed her, her mouth as warm as summer, the taste of her sweet and clear, she knew, at last, that she was home. Malinda Lo, Ash

In some morbid part of Luciana that rarely bubbled to the surface, she knew her mother’s stubbornness would be the death of her. And it was once they were out in the middle of the ocean, on a ship battling cruel waves, that she knew that moment had finally come.

Luciana gripped railing of the lower deck, watching as lightning flashed in the sinister clouds.

Queen Ariana didn’t like delays in her travel plans, so they had pushed on despite the warnings from senior ship captains of a dangerous storm approaching. Luciana tried to reason with her mother, but her mother was not one to be reasoned with.

Just barely over the thunder, Luciana heard a distant  _ meow. _

“Pearl!” Luciana called into the storm. All she heard in return was the ship’s crew frantic shouting. A sudden wave rocked the boat and Luciana lost her footing. Her head smacked into the railing and everything went black.

\---

“She looks like me!” a voice exclaimed.

Luciana groaned. Her eyes fluttered open and—

Surely she was in heaven because an angel stood above her. Sun-kissed skin, blonde waves, and sparkling blues eyes greeted Luciana. She was even wearing a strange white dress.

“Oh! Hello!” the angel said.

“Where am I?” Luciana asked when she realized she was lying in sand, not the clouds of heaven.

“Um…” the girl hesitated. “My island.”

Luciana sat up and found crystal waves before her. She turned to see emerald mountains. “Oh dear…”

\---

The girl’s name was Ro. She had no memory before she found herself on the island. Surely she was shipwrecked, like Luciana currently found herself.

She was very odd. She talked to the animals, including Pearl, who thankfully made it to the island’s shore alive. Often, Luciana would use a word that confused her. Which made sense, if Ro had come here as a young child. Luciana spent hours every day reading and had built an impressive vocabulary that sometimes even confused those who lived decade stranded on an island.

Up in the tree Ro called home, they snacked on bananas and coconuts. Luciana asked endless questions. Ro was eager to answer them. She had questions too, about the world of humans. 

“So you’re a princess?”

Luciana nodded, almost shy of the fact. She was not one to flaunt her status, unlike her mother, who may be dead.

Her mother may be dead. 

Her mother was likely dead.

Part of Luciana’s heart was in mourning. Another part was celebrating, for it meant she was free. She did not have to stress over the arranged marriage anymore. 

On this island, Luciana could spend her life. Trapped, but free.

“Azul’s a prince,” Ro stated as if it was a perfectly normal thing to say about a peacock. Azul squawked in some form of agreement.

“Charmed, I’m sure,” Luciana said to the bird.

Ro smiled. The stars above lit her blue eyes. Luciana’s fingers itched her a quill, wanting to write poetics about the sight. Which was…

New.

Luciana’s heart thumped in her chest.

\---

Luciana missed her home. She missed it desperately. She feared that she would never return. She even, deep within, missed her mother.

These thoughts only came once Ro was asleep. Luciana was not one to show such emotions in front of strangers. So, when she sobbed, it was when Ro’s slumber prevented her from witnessing it. 

And sob she did.

The tears were never-ending. As Luciana looked up at the clear night sky, she wondered if she would ever get to see it from the view of her balcony ever again. Her warm bed may never embrace her again. Her books may never be read again. 

Luciana hated tragedies. She only read romances with happy endings, as she was sure she would find her own one day. Now, she loathed to think that may never come.

Well, at least she was free.

“Luciana?” Ro’s soft voice interrupted Luciana’s thoughts.

Luciana wiped away her tears when she heard the blonde approach. 

Arms wrapped around Luciana after Ro joined her on the branch. “Are you okay?”

“I want to go home,” Luciana admitted as she blinked away fresh tears. Her voice came out rough and melancholy. 

“I promise you’ll make it home one day,” Ro whispered. Her fingers made comforting circles on Luciana’s skin. “In the meantime, I will make sure you are safe and happy.”

Luciana smiled this time. Safe and happy. That’s all she needed now.

“Thank you,” Luciana breathed, tucking herself further into Ro’s arms.

\---

Days passed, then weeks, even months. Each day was spent in the warm sun and cool shade. Ro was an exciting companion. Luciana had never been one for excitement, yet…

“Jump!” Ro encouraged from where she swam, many feet below the rocky ledge Luciana stood on.

Luciana gulped, never one for adventure, however…

“You can do it!” Ro shouted.

Luciana jumped, diving into the freshwater pool below. The water was refreshing against the heat of a tropical day. When she resurfaced, Ro was in front of her.

“You did it!” Ro cheered. “We can cross that off your island adventure bucket list.”

It was something to keep them busy. Luciana, mostly. If she let her mind wander, sadness followed. It was better to focus on silly activities with Ro.

Ro, who was now so close. Water dripped from her blonde locks, back into the pool it came from. She was beaming with happiness.

Somewhere along the many months, Luciana began to wonder if this was, in fact, her happy ending.

“I have one more thing to cross off,” Luciana said with wavering confidence.

“Oh?”

Luciana leaned forward, placing a shy kiss on Ro’s lips. Ro was warm like the sun and Luciana could taste the sweetness of berries.

Ro continued to grin and laughed when Luciana pulled away. “That wasn’t on the list.”

“My bad,” Luciana replied, feeling pleased when Ro kissed her again.

Perhaps Luciana did not need to go home. She had found a new one.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
